


Remember

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lovely, M/M, a demon and an angel, i love these bois, pride prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: He did not need to remember, yet he did. The feeling of the fire around him and his eyes watching as the skies grew to the end of time and ceased to exist, smothered by flames that licked the sides of his vision.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Remember

He did not need to remember, yet he did. The feeling of the fire around him and his eyes watching as the skies grew to the end of time and ceased to exist, smothered by flames that licked the sides of his vision.

Did he recall the black feathers that were under the white ones? Yes, because in the Garden of Eden, on top of a wall, where time had just started, he smiled at his kind yet his hereditary enemy. He, that was once the same as the man draped in a white.

"Do tell, why we are 'fraternizing'?" He asked himself, he scowled with an expression that iconic, yet only to the other side. Since the beginning, they had been dancing around each other, of course, the other dancing the Gavotte since that was all they could do. 

He really didn't care for the fire that left his eyes staring at the darkness that wrapped his lanky body but that he now wore them grey just like the other, the man, _no_ , angel, who swore his eternity to a demon but the demon did the same.

They were sharing one singular brain cell at this point.

And, of course, they should've died, killed by the weapon that was the deadliest to their own side, which now was just Heaven and Hell to them, water and fire. Yes, like the fiery sword that was given and the rain that was falling when the angel draped his wings over his given body.

Yet here they were, sharing a bottle of wine with a smile on their faces. He didn't want to remember, the days that brought him pain, the fire, oh, _the fire_. At least he couldn't remember the whiteness of Heaven of what was before. He smiled for someone he once was.

Really, these thoughts were a recap of what was the relationship of himself and Aziraphale, the angel who he smiled for even if the world was crashing down and the fights they had lingered fresh and surrounded his mind like fire. No, truly, why he was here, to be with the angel in the first place. But he didn't want to remember, because if he did, he wouldn't save the room for his best friend. Aziraphale, the angel who was just enough of a b*stard for him to be worth knowing. What was the point of recalling if the real thing was smiling at you right there?

He remembered. What did he do? He 'fraternized' with an angel, save the angel's arse, shared that one brain cell, bickered at each other, avoided death like the angel, traveled forwards with the angel on the same planet, had invited the angel to lunch, and forgot to remember. What he did most of all? He said he was 'happy to say, he rather be here than anywhere else, even if Alpha Centauri is nice this time of year'.

Even with the demons and angels that would come for them.

He didn't remember, because all he needed was to tempt Aziraphale for some lunch and he knew why he was here.


End file.
